Let There Be Light
by Anhid
Summary: Car même la lumière peut s'avérer mortelle. /!\Résumé provisoire/!\
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je souhaite démarrer aujourd'hui ma nouvelle fiction qui met en scène Kuroo et Kenma (bah oui, j'ai déjà écrit sur du IwaOi et du BokuAka, il fallait bien passer par le KurooKen !) et intitulée « Let There Be Light » !_

 _Honnêtement, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me décider à la publier (j'ai le prologue et le premier chapitre qui pourrissent dans mes dossiers depuis trois mois) et je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je me lance. Je poste ça sur un coup de tête monumental, c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas vous renseigner sur le rythme de parution de cette histoire qui variera selon ma motivation. En espérant que cela vous plaise quand même !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété du très grand Haruichi Furudate. _

* * *

_Une brume épaisse les entourait, limitant leurs mouvements, freinant leur démarche. La fumée les empêchait de respirer et piquait leurs yeux rougis par la poussière. Au silence pesant se mêlait une angoissante obscurité tandis qu'ils avançaient péniblement dans le couloir désert, sans vie. Ils ne faibliraient pas. Jamais. Chaque pas était une victoire, chaque mètre, une délivrance. Et main dans la main, doigts entrecroisés, ils luttaient avec acharnement contre le froid glacial prêt à paralyser chacun de leur membre. La douleur s'amplifiait mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? Aucun des deux ne pouvait abandonner l'autre. Parce qu'ils resteraient ensemble. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin._

 **6h avant les faits.**

 **«** Réception de l'Aéroport de Tokyo-Haneda bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— …

— Allô ?

— Ne dites rien.

— Excusez-moi ?

— Ne parlez pas. Seule la liberté a droit à la parole. Prenez cette menace à la légère et ce n'est pas un aéroport qui explosera. Vous enterrez la liberté ? Nous enterrons vos partisans. Vous désirez contrôler le peuple mais si le peuple n'est plus, le système court à sa perte. Une bombe a été placée à l'intérieur de l'aéroport de Tokyo-Haneda et explosera à 20h00 précisément. Aucun compromis ne sera envisageable et toute négociation sera refusée. Vous devez payer. Votre petit jeu a assez duré. »

 **3h avant les faits.**

« Monsieur, voici le rapport de la situation, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Voulez-vous que je vous le retransmette à l'oral ?

— Hm.

— Avant toute chose, le rapport n°178 est classé confidentiel et seuls les...

— Grouille-toi, le nouveau, j'ai pas toute la journée là.

— Je... Excusez-moi. L'appel a été passé à destination de l'aéroport de Tokyo-Haneda, à 14h18, et a duré approximativement une minute et trente secondes. L'interlocuteur semble avoir utilisé un téléphone jetable car sa géolocalisation n'a pas pu être déterminée. Un modificateur de voix a également été détecté. La langue parlée était le japonais, sans accent spécifique. Nous ignorons son sexe, son âge et sa position actuelle. Selon le réceptionniste qui a reçu l'appel, son comportement était tout à fait normal, pas de nervosité ou d'hésitation constatées. La conversation a pu être récupérée mais aucun bruit ambiant n'a été remarqué.

— Ouais, la routine, quoi. Épargne-moi les détails, tu veux ? La raison de l'appel, c'est quoi ?

— Alerte à la bombe, Monsieur.

— La menace est sérieuse ?

— Elle semble l'être, en effet. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on vous transfère la discussion. Seul le monologue de l'assaillant a été conservé.

— 'Font chier, ça fait déjà la quatrième alerte cette semaine, et à chaque fois on s'déplace pour rien. Adhérez au système comme tout l'monde, putain de révolutionnaires.

— Monsieur, ils...

— Shht, le message commence »

 **1h avant les faits.**

« Combien sont-ils ?

— Selon nos informations, seulement deux, Monsieur. Et il semblerait qu'ils soient à l'origine des autres menaces reçues récemment.

— C'est bien la première fois qu'ils se déplacent en personne, tiens. Très bien, ça sera plus amusant comme ça... »

 **30 minutes avant les faits.**

« Faites-moi entrer. Et dites aux snipers et aux forces extérieures de se tenir prêts.

— Monsieur, c'est impossible, je vous rappelle qu'ils refusent de discuter. De plus, nous ne pouvons pas ignorer le danger qu'ils...

— Tu penses vraiment que deux gamins arriveraient à me foutre la trouille ? C'est un ordre, alors obéis-moi.

— Compris. L'entrée se trouve devant vous. Soyez prudent, Monsieur.

— Ouais, ouais... »

 **10 secondes.**

 _Et la fin était proche et tous deux le savaient. Ils savaient également ce qui les attendait et s'y étaient préparés, mais la défaite était toujours aussi dure à encaisser._

 **5 secondes.**

 _Ils s'étaient battus toute leur vie mais n'avaient pas été capables de répliquer. Mais à quoi bon riposter quand personne n'est là pour reconnaître vos efforts ?_

 **3 secondes.**

 _À quoi bon lutter quand personne ne vous écoute ?_

 **2 secondes.**

 _Quand l'espoir vous déserte, n'est-il pas plus facile de mettre sa fierté de côté et d'abandonner ?_

 **1 seconde.**

 _Ils avaient tout donné._

 _Et cela n'avait pas suffi._


	2. Chapitre 1

_Rebonjour~_

 _Premier chapitre posté directement à la suite du prologue pour que vous puissiez vous faire un premier avis ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Couché sur le ventre à même le sol, le menton soutenu par la paume de sa main, Kenma focalisait toute son attention sur l'écran de la télévision qui projetait sa lumière bleutée sur son visage.

« Et c'est en ce jour si spécial que j'ai l'immense privilège de vous annoncer les nouvelles réglementations mises en place pour rendre notre pays meilleur. Un pays civilisé, où il fait bon vivre, où l'insécurité n'existe plus. Un pays où la criminalité, déjà inférieure à celle des autres états, ne cesse de diminuer. Gloire au dirigeant ! Gloire au gouvernement qui a su remettre le Japon dans le droit chemin ! Gloire à ceux qui ont aidé l'économie à se développer et qui font régner la paix au sein de nos familles ! Ce système, chers citoyens, permet depuis prêt d'un siècle d'éduquer nos enfants selon un programme scolaire complet et privatisé... »

Le jeune garçon buvait les paroles du présentateur et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler sa concentration. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kuroo, son meilleur ami, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de le provoquer.

« Arrête-moi ces conneries, Kenma. On en entend déjà assez tous les jours.

— Hm... Attends...

— Non, je n'attends pas, répondit-il tout en prenant possession de la télécommande.

— Kuroo, s'il te plaît, je termine juste de voir ça et... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'autre avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt de la machine. Et, tandis que le visage du plus jeune se décomposait, le sien se dotait à l'inverse d'un sourire des plus ravageurs que Kenma connaissait parfaitement bien. Un sourire qui voulait dire « tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la peine de lutter ». Et Dieu seul sait à quel point cet aspect provocant de sa personnalité l'agaçait.

« Si tu veux vraiment la récupérer, viens la chercher », dit-il tout en adressant un clin d'œil au plus jeune qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Kenma savait qu'il était peine perdue de négocier — ou plutôt, tenter de négocier — avec le brun, puisque ce dernier parvenait constamment à ses fins, quel que soit le motif de la dispute. Et ça avait toujours été comme ça, même depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Orphelins de naissance, les deux garçons s'étaient vite liés d'amitié, bien que leurs caractères soient diamétralement différents. Mais n'a-t-on pas l'habitude de dire que les opposés s'attirent ? C'était le cas pour ces deux-là qui ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Il y a quelques mois, grâce à l'émancipation de Kenma et aux quelques économies de Kuroo, les deux adolescents avaient pu trouver un petit appartement. Rien de luxueux, en soi, mais cela leur convenait.

Kuroo n'était âgé que d'une année de plus que Kenma mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être beaucoup plus responsable que lui. Il avait pris la décision de ne pas poursuivre ses études et de se plonger directement dans le monde complexe du travail. Il regrettait quelquefois cette décision, d'autant plus qu'il se classait parmi les meilleurs de son lycée et qu'il aurait pu aisément rentrer dans une université renommée. Au lieu de ça, il se contentait de petits boulots par-ci par-là, tout en arrondissant les fins de mois à l'aide de quelques ventes illégales. S'il n'y avait pas eu Kenma, il aurait pu continuer ses études. Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu Kenma, il se serait perdu. Il avait fait son choix, gagné en maturité, et pouvait à présent prendre soin du plus petit comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Ce n'était pas la peine de ressasser le passé dont le poids était déjà assez lourd à porter. Le jeune blond, quant à lui, avait également voulu arrêter ses études pour aider son meilleur ami à subvenir à leurs besoins quotidiens mais l'autre avait refusé ; si lui avait manqué sa chance d'avoir un brillant avenir, il ne laisserait pas la même chose se produire avec celui qu'il chérissait le plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir ? interrogea le jeune brun.

— Ce que tu veux.

— Y a pas grand-chose, mais je peux te faire un sandwich.

— Ça ira, répondit le plus jeune.

— Et sinon, demain c'est le début des épreuves, non ? enchaîna Kuroo tout en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. Désolé, je vais pas pouvoir t'accompagner, j'ai un entretien.

— Je peux me débrouiller seul, tu sais.

— Hm... Et ça consiste en quoi déjà ? J'crois que ça a changé depuis l'année dernière. Ils changent toujours tout de toute façon, ça correspond jamais à leurs attentes.

— Simple examen médical. Le test d'aptitudes physiques est dans deux jours, et la vérification des connaissances a lieu juste avant la rentrée. Dans une semaine, quoi.

— Il est vraiment à chier ce nouveau système scolaire. M'enfin, il est à l'image du gouvernement qui le décide.

— Ce n'est pas si horrible quand on ne passe pas toutes ses vacances à ne rien faire.

— Hey, j'ai bossé moi !

— Je ne te visais pas particulièrement. Tu me parlais d'un entretien, non ?

— Ah, ouais... dit-il tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Juste un nouveau job de vendeur dans un combini. C'est pas super mais ça dépanne.

— Je vois. Bonne chance, alors. »

Kuroo hocha la tête comme simple réponse et rejoignit Kenma, toujours allongé au sol. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

« C'est pas facile en ce moment, mais on va y arriver, hein ?

— Bien sûr, lui répondit le jeune blond, légèrement souriant. Je peux avoir mon sandwich, maintenant ?

— Ah ouais, excuse, déclara-t-il tout en envoyant le casse-croûte dans les mains du plus jeune.

— Tu ne manges pas ?

— Pas très faim. »

L'autre soupira. Si même son meilleur ami n'était pas optimiste, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait l'être. Il allait devoir faire face à sa plus grande peur : autrui. Il haïssait être en compagnie de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas et se faisait toujours le plus discret possible afin d'éviter d'être remarqué. Il se méfiait de tout le monde, depuis qu'il était tout petit mais seul Kuroo avait été capable de briser cette solide carapace. Il l'avait poussé à dépasser ses propres limites et à avoir confiance en lui. Il lui avait appris à passer outre les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route et à prendre des décisions, qui, jusqu'ici, avaient toujours été les bonnes.

« Tout ira bien. On en a déjà parlé, je sais ce que je dois faire. Enfin... ce que je ne dois pas faire, plutôt, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

— Ouais, ouais, je sais...

— Tiens, proposa-t-il en plus grand tout en séparant le pain en deux. Prends-en la moitié.

— Merci. »

Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent silencieusement le reste de leur maigre repas, accompagnés des derniers rayons du soleil qui déclinait dans l'horizon, tandis que l'astre lunaire apparaissait subtilement dans le ciel déjà parsemé d'étoiles.

« Il faudrait installer les futons, j'aimerais être en forme pour demain. Ça te dérange ?

— Tu peux y aller. Ils sont dans l'armoire. »

Kenma se leva tout en époussetant son pantalon et se dirigea vers ladite armoire qu'il ouvrit lentement. Il sursauta, un cafard venait de se faufiler entre ses jambes et parcourait l'appartement à une vitesse fulgurante. Il referma violemment la porte et tourna la tête en direction de Kuroo, qui, un grand sourire fixé aux lèvres, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer ouvertement du plus petit.

« Tu as toujours peur des insectes, à ce que je vois.

— Je n'ai pas peur, il m'a juste surpris.

— Permets-moi d'en douter, vu le regard terrifié que tu m'as lancé... enchaîna, l'aîné, toujours souriant.

— Bon, tu peux m'aider à tout sortir ou tu comptes te moquer encore longtemps ?

— Hm, je ne sais pas... Laisse-moi y réfléchir... », répondit-il.

Le jeune blond leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir d'agacement.

« Allez, va t'asseoir, je vais le faire.

— Merci, répondit Kenma, soulagé. Et... Le cafard ?

— Il a dû s'enfuir, pas la peine de t'inquiéter », déclara le plus grand tout en terminant de déballer.

Kenma se glissa dans le futon le plus proche de lui et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son nez rougi par les courants d'air glacials qui circulaient dans l'appartement. Ils avaient beau être bientôt en avril, les températures frôlaient toujours le zéro, et leur studio ne respectait pas vraiment les normes d'isolation ni les normes de sécurité traditionnelles, d'ailleurs. Des fils électriques dénudés pendaient de toute part et la seule fenêtre dont ils disposaient était cassée. Ils avaient bien essayé de la réparer à l'aide d'un simple carton et de ruban adhésif mais cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Ils se contentaient du strict minimum, c'est-à-dire, l'eau et l'électricité et ne s'étaient jamais plaints de leurs conditions de vie. Kenma était réellement reconnaissant envers Kuroo car c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu rester ensemble.

Les deux jeunes hommes se laissèrent bercer par le léger souffle du vent qui frappait en rythme les carreaux opaques de la fenêtre et succombèrent progressivement à la fatigue, malgré le froid qui prenait peu à peu possession des extrémités de leurs membres.

Kenma était très sensible à la lumière. Et c'est encore une fois les rayons du soleil qui avaient eu raison de lui. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par ce trop-plein de clarté, tourna inconsciemment la tête du côté de Kuroo qui dormait toujours à poings fermés puis vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone. Il soupira, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Il se leva, pris soin de ne pas faire de bruit et enjamba le corps de son ami pour se diriger jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain où l'humidité qui s'était installée sur les cloisons se mélangeait à la moisissure ambiante.

Le jeune garçon fixa le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir accroché au mur et procéda à une analyse minutieuse de son visage. Ses traits étaient tendus et de larges cernes violets contrastaient avec la pâleur de son teint. Pendant des semaines, Kenma s'était préparé psychologiquement, livrant ses peurs les plus intimes à son meilleur ami qui avait pris soin de le rassurer. Et pourtant, rien n'y faisait, la crainte de se retrouver en pleine foule se faisait plus fort que tout. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, prêt à abandonner, quand de longs bras musclés vinrent s'enrouler autour de son corps.

« Bien dormi ? questionna Kuroo d'une voix mielleuse.

— Hm », marmonna le plus petit en guise de réponse.

Il se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise de son aîné et se faufila à l'extérieur de la pièce. La fraîcheur nocturne avait refroidi l'appartement, faisant frissonner Kenma qui n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt trop grand pour lui. Il rangea les deux futons dans l'armoire et en sortit des affaires propres, bien que légèrement froissées. _Ça ira bien pour aujourd'hui_. Il s'habilla rapidement et décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Tandis que le plus jeune s'affairait en cuisine, Kuroo, quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de fixer l'épi disgracieux qui s'était niché dans sa belle chevelure noire. Même si cet entretien n'était pas un des plus prestigieux, il se devait d'être un minimum présentable et ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater une opportunité de travail. Ils avaient besoin d'argent, et il était le seul à pouvoir remplir les caisses. Après de multiples tentatives qui s'avérèrent toutes vaines, le brun claqua sa langue contre son palais et se résigna. _Tant pis pour la coiffure, je miserai tout sur la présentation_. Il regagna le séjour quand une délicieuse odeur parvint à ses narines. Décidément, ses misérables sandwichs n'égalaient en aucun point l'excellente cuisine de Kenma.

« Tu nous prépares quoi ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

— Des crêpes. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir.

— C'est le cas, répondit-il. Merci. »

Kenma lui adressa un faible sourire, mais Kuroo n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait clairement voir l'angoisse danser au fond de ses yeux. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il aurait voulu l'accompagner, entrelacer ses doigts aux siens pour calmer ses craintes et le rassurer mais tout n'était pas si simple, et la société dans laquelle ils vivaient leur interdisait clairement d'être si proches. La différence n'est pas permise dans un pays où tout est contrôlé, où la vie privée n'existe plus. Un seul faux pas et c'est vous qui êtes exclu, un minuscule écart et tout le monde vous tourne le dos. Le brun se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise en plastique qui plia sous son poids, puis saupoudra une crêpe de sucre glace.

« J'viendrai te chercher à la fin des cours. Attends-moi devant ton école.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais, refusa Kenma.

— J'y tiens. Je veux profiter un maximum de mon petit asocial avant que nos horaires ne nous le permettent plus. »

Kenma leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le visage du plus grand s'ornait d'un sourire légèrement provocant. Ils finirent de déjeuner en silence, profitant des derniers instants de paix avant de replonger la tête la première dans un monde qui n'était pas pour eux. Au moment où Kenma allait partir, Kuroo l'attrapa par les épaules et noya son regard dans le sien.

« Promets-moi que tu feras attention, Kenma.

— C'est promis, grommela-t-il.

— N'oublie pas que tu peux m'appeler si...

— Je sais, je sais... Je peux y aller, maintenant ? Je vais finir par être en retard. »

Kuroo fronça les sourcils et lâcha le plus petit. Ce dernier ramassa rapidement son sac et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il fixa l'entrée de longues secondes et soupira, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami, beaucoup trop fragile à son goût. Il ignora l'irrépressible envie de lui envoyer un message et reporta son attention sur sa montre. Il lui restait deux bonnes heures avant de se rendre à son entretien, cela lui laissait largement le temps de ranger l'appartement... et de vaquer à ses occupations, également.

Il se vautra dans le canapé et saisit son ordinateur portable. À peine l'eut-il allumé que des dizaines de pages s'ouvrirent en même temps, laissant apparaître des publicités uniquement axées sur la propagande, faisant gloire au dirigeant et au système tyrannique japonais. Des phrases telles que « Une nation réglementée est une nation éduquée. » Ou encore « Le gouvernement vous offre tranquillité et prospérité. Admirez-le, soutenez-le, remerciez-le ! » envahirent l'écran. Kuroo grimaça et se demanda comment il était possible de se faire avoir par des énormités pareilles. Puis il se rappela que la majorité des habitants s'était laissée influencer par les promesses du chef d'État actuel. Des engagements qu'il ne tiendrait probablement jamais. Mais ses beaux discours avaient fait naître un espoir de paix au sein de la population qui souffrait des terribles conséquences que la guerre avait engendrées. Après tout, c'était un comportement tellement inné quand la crainte prédominait sur la rationalité... Et l'homme ne pouvait pas se blâmer d'avoir lamentablement succombé à la peur du chaos, car c'était dans sa nature d'opter pour le choix qui l'avantageait le plus. Cependant, ce n'était pas tant la décision du peuple qui énervait le jeune brun mais plutôt sa cécité, incapable de se remettre en question, constater ses fautes et les reconnaître.

Kuroo soupira. Ce monde n'était définitivement pas fait pour lui. Il se renseigna sur les horaires de bus et referma son ordinateur qu'il repoussa loin de lui. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la technologie et si Kenma n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait même pas acheté de télévision. De toute façon, les médias étaient également contrôlés et ne bénéficiaient d'aucune liberté d'expression, il ne voyait donc pas l'utilité de gaspiller son argent durement gagné dans des choses aussi futiles.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas lent et découragé, s'habilla avec les quelques vêtements potables qu'il avait pu trouver et sortit rapidement de l'appartement. Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte et vérifia une dizaine de fois qu'elle était bien fermée à double tour. Avec la crise, les vols et les braquages s'étaient multipliés et Kuroo en avait déjà fait les frais.

Il n'y avait certes pas grand-chose à piller mais un lourd secret à cacher, et il voulait impérativement le protéger.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà..._

 _Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça va donner sur le long terme honnêtement, mais si vous avez des conseils ou des propositions même, vous pouvez toujours laisser une review ahah (non je ne quémande pas, ce n'est pas vrai) et puis ça me permettrait de me motiver encore plus pour écrire la suite. Merci !_


End file.
